Much data stored in digital form is stored on optical disks, such as audio compact disks or CD ROMs. In the case of software or music or the like stored on an optical disk, the data is mastered on the disk, i.e., the data is provided on the disk prior to the disk reaching the ultimate user of the data. Two examples of mastering are stamping or pressing vinyl audio recordings or injection molding compact disks or CD ROMs. Typically, a mastered software program CD-ROM or a mastered audio compact disk is produced in large quantities for wide distribution. Thus, the mastering process requires handling a large quantity of disks. Similarly, disks with data storage that is writeable by the user, such as writeable CD-ROMs or floppy disks, are also typically produced in large quantities.
Debris or electrostatic energy resulting from handling such disks can harm the integrity of the data mastered onto the disk or the writeable area of the disk. Accordingly, during mastering or manufacture, large quantities of disks must be handled in a way to reduce exposure of the disks to debris and electrostatic energy generated by mastering or manufacturing machinery. Furthermore, the disks can only be handled by the portion of the disk that does not contain mastered data or a storage area, to protect the mastered or data storage area of the disk from scratches that may impair the ability of the ultimate user to retrieve the mastered data from the disk or to store data on the disk. In the case of an audio compact disk or CD-ROM, the disk may only be handled by the inner diameter of the disk, where no data are stored.
In accordance with the invention, a magazine for handling disks is disclosed. The magazine includes a bottom cap with a spindle mounted on the bottom cap. The disks are stored by passing the spindle through a hole in the center of the disks to stack the disks on the spindle. In one embodiment, the disks are separated by spacers so that the mastered portions of the disks do not contact each other when the disks are stored on the spindle. In other embodiments, the magazine includes a tube surrounding the spindle and the disks for protecting the disks from debris. The magazine also includes a removable top cap which is removed to load and unload the magazine. In some embodiments, the magazine includes a jacking plate assembly for automatic insertion and extraction of disks into the magazine.
Magazines according to embodiments of the present invention offer several advantages. First, disks may be automatically inserted and extracted from the magazine. In addition, the magazine may be a manageable size for humans to handle in order to transport disks from one location to another during manufacture and subsequent assembly. Also, the magazine may be made out of material such that the magazine is simple to clean. The magazine allows disks to be transported and handled during manufacture such that the only contact made with this disk is at the hole in the center of the disk. The portion of the disk adjacent to this hole is eventually covered by a hub glued on the disk, thus there is no mastered data stored adjacent to the hole in the center. Handling disks in such away protects the part of the disk containing mastered data from damage. The magazine may be inexpensive to manufacture and the materials minimize the occurrence of electrostatic discharge that may build up on the disks during handling. Finally, in some embodiments, the magazine is fabricated from materials that are transparent so that a person or machine can count the number of disks stored in the magazine.